Una problemática Temari
by Amethyst Dahlia
Summary: Pues un fic ligerito de leer...algo raro para salir de rutina... muy lindo y curioso...muy romantico! Shikatema!


**Pues aqui un fic que hise para descansar un poco de mi ""ardua"" tarea de scritora...jajaja Es un Shikatema...algo ligerito y curioso.**

**[[los personajes de aki no son mios si no de Masashi kishimoto...en cambia la trama si es totalmente mia!]]**

Ya llevaba rato parada en el mismo lugar, su kimono negro le daba una impresión de mayor calor, el abanico a su espalda, pesado y por ahora inútil, la agobiaba mas.

Miro el cielo, tapo con un dedo el sol, mientras maldecía a cierto chico por su retraso y falta de cordialidad.

Se sentó debajo de un gran árbol para disfrutar de la sombra, estaba enojada y no entendía por qué no se iba de una buena vez, algo la detenía, y estaba segura que no era el abatimiento del calor en la aldea de Konoha.

-Baka…dijo que llegaría a las 12:00…y ya son las 2:00…y ni muestras de el- se dijo a sí misma.

Se levanto, abrocho el abanico a su espalda, y ya comenzaba a caminar para alejarse del lugar cuando alguien le hablo.

-Temari…

-Creí que habíamos dicho 12:00 en punto Nara…-contesto mientras seguía su camino.

Shikamaru la siguió, mientras un "problemático" se dibujaba en su mente.

-Tuve una misión…muy importante -se excuso él.

-No te creo…-contesto ella, mientras apretaba mas el paso.

-¡Te digo la verdad! –agrego Shikamaru, aunque la verdad era otra. Asuma lo había invitado a jugar Shogi y Shikamaru acepto creyendo que terminaría rápido, pero se concentro demasiado, el juego era bueno, y cuando estuvo a punto de ganar, miro que ya era muy tarde y corrió al encuentro de la rubia.

Temari lo miro, se detuvo mientras se cruzaba de brazos, lo miro a los ojos, con algo que no podía ser otra cosa que frialdad, luego cerró los ojos y suspiro:

-No se le pueden pedir manzanas al cerezo…-comento ella, mirando a otra dirección, tratando sobre la poca atención del manipulador de sombras.

-Bueno…entonces… ¿quieres ir o no?...-pregunto Shikamaru con un tanto de indiferencia y aburrimiento.

-Ya no tengo hambre-contesto ella de mala gana.

Shikamaru sintió que le hervía la sangre…¡Cómo demonios se le había ocurrido invitarla a comer a ella!...con ese genio y ese mal carácter…¡qué rayos tenía esa mujer que la hacía tan atractiva para él!...suspiro…problemático, fue lo primero que paso por su mente tan nublada.

-Entonces…

-Pero si quieres te puedo acompañar…-contesto ella, mientras jugaba con sus uñas…

Caminaron, Shikamaru la miraba de reojo, que mujer tan malhumorada, detestable, problemática, impulsiva…delgada, graciosa y bonita era Temari, se sacudió la cabeza para alejar esas ideas.

-y…¿Qué quieres comer?-pregunto él con un acento de "me da lo mismo"…

-lo que tú quieras…-contesto ella.

-¿no te cansa traer ese abanico todo el tiempo?

-¿No te cansa ser tan irresponsable todo el tiempo?-contesto Temari mientras lo miraba.

Shikamaru sintió ganas de estrangularla…lo sabía, las mujeres eran tan malhumoradas y problemáticas.

-Eres demasiado malhumorada para ser una mujer joven ¿lo sabías?

Temari lo miro fijamente, sintió ganas de golpearlo con el abanico, descuartizarlo con sus kunai, atraparlo en tornados creados por su gran abanico…pero suspiro, se relajo, y se obligo a si misma a no contestarle.

Llegaron al "ichiraku ramen" donde se sentaron, Shikamaru pidió dos órdenes de ramen con cerdo:

-No sé si te gusta el ramen…pero era lo primero que se me ocurrió invitarte…-le dijo Shikamaru mientras partía sus palillos para comenzar a comer.

Temari se le ocurrió que quizá el la invitaría a un lugar un poco mas…tranquilo, donde podrían platicar a gusto, pero…¡por favor era Shikamaru!...suspiro, tomo unos palillos:

-No, está bien…me gusta el ramen…-contesto ella mientras sorbía los largo fideos de harina.

Shikamaru noto que quizá este no era el mejor lugar para invitar a comer a una chica; que Choji, Ino y el vinieran a comer ahí era diferente a comer con un chica en una cita.

Terminaron, Shikamaru pago, cuando se dio la vuela ella ya estaba afuera, de brazos cruzados y mirándolo detenidamente.

-y…ahora ¿?-pregunto la manipuladora de los vientos.

-No se…¿quieres ir a caminar?...si no quieres yo entenderé...

-Vamos…no tengo otra cosa que hacer…-contesto resoplando al final como si estuviera siendo obligada a acompañar al castaño.

Caminaron hasta el campo de entrenamiento, donde se sentaron el césped verde que reflejaba el atardecer. El sol teñía de naranja el rio más cercano, y un a fresca brisa removía el cabello rubio de Temari…

Shikamaru se recostó, como siempre lo hacía mientras cerraba los ojos…parecía que pronto se quedaría dormido…

-Shikamaru…despierta…-le susurro lentamente Temari al oído.

Shikamaru sintió un fuerte escalofrió al escuchar la vos de Temari tan cerca de el, abrió los ojos y se sentó rápidamente, mientras sonrojado miraba la cara sonriente de Temari, que sonreía con picardía, la misma risa que usaba cuando ganaba una batalla, o conseguía algo que deseaba.

-No hagas eso…-le dijo mientras sonreía.

-je…baka-Temari sonrió, se veía preciosas, pensó Shikamaru.

Shikamaru, la miro por un rato mas, se veía…problemática…pensó con picardía…

-Oye…

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto un tanto amable Temari.

-¿por que eres tan insensible con migo…?-le pregunto Shikamaru con un sonrisa macabra.

-Baka…no lo soy…-sonrió –pero a veces me sacas de mis casillas…

-Tú también de las mías…-le contesto Nara mientras comenzaba a acercarse un poco a ella.

-De verdad… ¿qué tanto?...-pregunto la rubia mientras se sentaba más cerca de Shikamaru.

-Tanto que no entiendo que te veo que me pareces muy linda –le respondió mirando a otro lado.

-Temari sonrió, lo abrazo y lo tiro al césped…

-Pues…digamos que no eres el único que piensa así- respondió ella encima de el.

Shikamaru sonrió, le gustaba esa actitud de Temari, quizá eso era lo que le gustaba de ella, que lo complementara tan bien, que lo hacía sentirse bien…

Temari no lo pensó dos veces, lo tomo de los hombros y lo beso. Shikamaru se sonrojo mientras que lentamente cerraba los ojos, deleitado y aturdido por ese extraño beso…lleno de…posesión…

Después de unos tantos segundos ella, Temari se levanto, mientras dejaba un tanto extrañado a Shikamaru, que seguía recostado en el suelo.

-Bueno…pues…creó que lo demás sobra…-dijo el manipulador de las sombras.

-¿Qué es lo demás?-pregunto Temari mientras se sacudía el pasto del kimono.

-Que te quiero…y todo eso…

-Para una mujer no sobra nada de eso…-contesto ella, mientras le sacudía el pasto de los hombros.

-Pues ya lo dije…

-No te escuche- le susurro ella al oído mientras le tomaba de las manos.

-Te quiero…-le susurro al cuello, lo que provoco un escalofrió en la rubia.

-Bueno pues…yo también-le dijo ella, sin perder en ningún momento su característica viveza.

Shikamaru sonrió, abrazo a Temari mientras se cargaba el abanico a la espalda, le dio un beso en la frente, y se alejaron del lugar.

**RevicionezZ!XD**


End file.
